A communication system is known, in which a plurality of wireless base stations are arranged, each connected to a server, and wireless terminals can communicate with the server via the wireless base stations. In this communication system, each wireless terminal uses broadcast transmission that does not designate, as an addressee, any wireless base station and, can yet transmit data to the wireless base stations. The server can therefore utilize those of the signals received at the wireless base stations, which are correct, thereby increasing the reliability of transmission.
The wireless base stations may transmit identical signals to each wireless terminal. In this case, any signal transmitted will reach the wireless terminal with a higher probability than otherwise. This can improve the reliability of the data transmission.
Hitherto, each base station gives each terminal minute instruction, causing the terminal to receive any signal at the smallest power possible, thereby minimizing the power the terminal needs to transmit data.
Prior-Art Documents
Patent Document 1:
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-348433